The concept of a non-optical tube type sight comprising front and rear sights located in the tube is not new to archery sighting devices. Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,103 issued to O. H. Brown on June 13, 1944 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,904 issued to D. B. Rade on Nov. 15, 1966 both contain the basic concept. However, these sights create considerable restriction of view to the archer when sighting due to the visual effect of "narrowing" which occurs when looking through a tube which has a constant diameter. These sights also consist of many parts therefore being bulky and expensive to manufacture, neither do these sights mount readily to modern bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,974 issued to Marlow W. Larson on Dec. 21, 1976 is also a tube type sight but it also has the negative features mentioned above as well an extensive apparatus which does not apply to the here in disclosed bow sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,853 issued to A. L. Altier on Jan. 13, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,376 issued to Willian J. Millnamow on Mar. 14, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,352 issued to Manuel J. Leal on Feb. 18, 1986 all three incorporate the concept of front and rear sights positioned on a major axis, but neither are readily attachable to modern bows and neither completely enclose the front and rear sights to protect it from damage or being jarred from alignment should the bow be dropped or bumped into objects encountered in hunting etc.
Still other sights have short tubes but the tubes are not long enough to be considered tubes but rather are more like rings containing cross hairs or bead-type sight pins mounted in them and do not incorporate both the front and rear sight in the same sight body housing (tube). Such tubes are shown in the drawings of U.S. Design Pat. No. D260,417, issued to August E. Siekman on Aug. 25, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,179 issued to Robert A. Closson on Sept. 9, 1985.
Still other sights which have very little similarity, if any, to the disclosed sight, utilize multiple sighting pins with beads on their ends such as U.S. Pat. No., 4,026,032 issued to Jimmie Thomas Smith on May 31, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,421 issued to Juergen M. Strauss on Dec. 2, 1986. These pins serve as front sights either with or without some sort of rear sight and can be difficult to use in a hurried situation because of choosing the wrong sight pin. These multiple pins are also very susceptible to damage even when the standard guards are utilized.